


Iain's Yandere

by Fangirl_MultiFandom



Category: British Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_MultiFandom/pseuds/Fangirl_MultiFandom
Summary: Iain De Caestecker isn't an A-Lister; he doesn't have fans wanting to line up and touch his crotch, but he does have a yandere. Unfortunately, like everyone else he doesn't known about your dark-side until it's too late. How late you may ask; well second anniversary and you are pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what's a yandere then you should read this. A yandere is someone that seems indecent on the inside but in realty is extremely crazy.

*Two Years Ago*

It is ComicCon you are in "line". It's not really a line, you bought almost all of the ticket except for one. Luckily you took care of that in the parking lot. Your plan is to talk to him, go on a date, then kill everyone who tries to flirt with him. Right at this moment is time to make your dream a realty.

*Three Weeks Ago*

After what felt like forever teasing, Iain pushed it inside of you. You still can't get over his big fat cock. You moan his name. Once both of you came, he fell on top of you.

"(Y/N), that is amazing. Thanks for letting me tease you for such a long time,"Iain breathlessly said.

"No problem," you said back to him.

*Now*

You hold the stick up. The stick showed that you are pregnant. You smiled to yourself.

"(Y/N), I'm home," Iain said while he walked in to your apartment.

"Iain! I need to talk to you!" You said while basically running to his arms. While you are in his grip, you notice a smudge lipstick stain. "But first what is that?"

"Oh yeah, one of the fans I was meeting was trying to make out with me. Don't worry she was taken away by security. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"It's just a little news. I'm pregnant." You have to remember to find out who was that chick. This isn't the first girl you had to kill to make sure Iain is yours. 

"Just in time for our two year anniversary," he said with a smile on his face.

You two kiss passionately. He laid you on the bed carefully. you two stated to undress slowly. He slipped his throbbing cock inside you.He waited for about ten seconds then started to move. All you can feel is his love. You almost forgot about that girl who tried making out with him. Nonetheless you had an amazing time right now. You two are making love. You came early than you usually do. It was obviously the hormones in your system. Iain didn't came yet so he still kept going. You are a moaning mess. After you came for a fifth time ha finally came. 

"You know what, I love you (Y/N)."

"I love you to Iain."

You were happy. You did remember about that bitch. You were able to find her and kill her. Seeing her blood made you one of the happiest girls on the world. The police never found the body. Everyone assumes she had been kidnapped, or ran away.The one thing you weren't expecting was Iain watching you in pure horror.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I just can't write long fanfiction. I'm hoping to do a lot more than when I started.


End file.
